


My kinda guy

by ItsJustMeX



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Island - Freeform, Love, Love Island: The Game Season 2, Villa, bobby love island, boop, carl love island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMeX/pseuds/ItsJustMeX
Summary: Alexis had coupled up with Bobby on day one, He was pretty much everything she had ever wanted in a man. Hilarious, sweet and gorgeous to go with it. Things had never seemed to progress though and she had found herself stuck deep down in the friend zone. Is it possible to escape the friend zone? Should she even want to?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Carl/Main Character (Love Island), MC/Bobby, MC/Carl
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Little thing I've been working on lately, Whilst its based on Love island the game (s2) some things will be different/missed out/added in to make a little more suitable to my story line.
> 
> Thanks!

Is it even possible to break out of the friend zone? Answers on a postcard please! I risked a glance at Bobby as he was stood making pancakes with Lottie at the outdoor kitchen. The sound of her giggling with him pissed me off. He was coupled up with me but for some reason he seemed to spend so much more time with the other girls, I hadn't intended on being stuck in a friendship couple for my time here but that's exactly what had appeared to have happened. Bobby didn't even seem to notice that we would be perfect for each other if he'd just let me in a little bit.  
"Are you okay babe?" Priya asked from the sun lounger next to mine, she had obviously noticed the frown on my face. Everyone probably had, I wasn't very good at hiding my emotions.  
"It just annoys me you know? I've spent every day here trying to build something with Bobby yet I feel like I'm getting pied at every single opportunity. Look at him now laughing it up with Lottie. I came here for love, Sure its nice to have made friends too, but a friendship couple? I've been stuck in it since day one!" I pushed my sunglasses on the top of my head and frowned in the direction of the kitchen again,  
"I get you. He's a tough one to crack but if anyone can do it its you" Priya gave me a genuine smile, "Or if you're not feeling it, maybe its time to actually look elsewhere"  
"I'm not even sure how much more I can put into it, I've gave it everything so far" I flopped myself backwards on the sun lounger dramatically, causing it to tip over backwards sending me flying over the top with a loud crash.  
"Oh my god are you okay Alexis?" Laughed Priya loudly as she offered her hand out to help me up,  
"Yeah, Yeah i'm good. Snapped me out of my misery anyway" I spoke between bursts of laughter as I dusted myself down.  
"Jesus Lex, I thought I was clumsy" Yelled Bobby as he looked at me, his face doing nothing to hide his obvious amusement, "Come over, we've made you pancakes. Try not to fall on your way though"  
I made my way over and hopped up on to a stool as Lottie pushed a plate in front of me. She made her excuses and went over to the pool to give Gary his. Those two were surprisingly good together considering how odd they looked stood next to each other, Lottie's gothic attire was so different to Gary's lumberjack shirt.  
"You're bleeding!" Bobby gasped as he noticed the small graze on my elbow, "I'll get you a plaster"  
"Its fine Bobby, honestly. Its tiny" I smiled as I started eating. Ignoring me he cleaned off my elbow and stuck the small plaster over the graze, "Thanks babe"  
"It's fine, what are friends for huh?" He gave me a smirk as he turned to put away the ingredients he had on the counters.  
Friends. I rolled my eyes once I knew he was facing away. He really couldn't make his feelings anymore clear could he!  
"Thanks for the food but i'm not that hungry, I appreciate it though" I stood up and walked off before my face could show my disappointment at his words.  
If I had needed any more proof that he just wasn't that interested then that was it, It was apparent to me at least that I had been putting my time into the wrong person, even if I knew there was a huge potential there he didn't seem interested and I wasn't about to spend the rest of my summer stuck with a man who couldn't like me the way I liked him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

My phone beeping woke me from my sleep. Something about a girls trip and not waking the boys. My eyes were still blury from just waking so I lay still. Next to me Henriks blonde hair was messily covering his face as his arm draped across my bare stomach. He was cute, really cute. Someone I probably would of pursued if Bobby wasn't here.  
The past few days had been whirlwind, The villa had been in turmoil. Bobby and Priya had cooked up a little plan that they had named 'operation nope'. It was basically there way of seeing if there was any chance of breaking Noah and Hope up. I was surprised Bobby was on board with the whole thing as he had always seemed to keep out of the drama but he had put it across in the way that he thought it would be some great prank. Priya was to try and turn Noahs head. Bobby had suggested I try with Noah too, I declined. To be honest him telling me I should just clarified things that bit more for me. He didn't care if he saw me with someone else.  
Priya succeeded in kissing Noah but Noah was quick to tell Hope. I tried to stay out of everything as much as I could but as always drama just seemed drawn to me. I helped settle things aswel as I could but there was always going to be some tension between priya and Hope now. The next couple of days were quick to pass with everything that was going on and we had two new islanders added to the mix. Jakub, A very tall, very well built bodybuilder and Chelsea, I loved Chelsea. She was this super cute bundle of energy, someone I instantly found myself wanting to spend time with. She made even the worst situations good without intentionaly doing anything, She was so ditzy and fun to be around.  
Before anyone had a chance to readjust properly to the changes we were all chucked headfirst into a new recoupling. Bobby had planned to choose me again. Neither of us had a connection with anybody else in the villa so it just made sense for the time being, sure I was meant to be getting to know the other boys but there really was no one else I could see myself with. It was actually getting painful now. Jakub had chose to couple up with Hope which had set off the chain reaction leading us to where we are now. Noah coupled up with Priya, Henrik had chosen me. Ibrahim was now with Lottie, Gary with Chelsea and Bobby with Marisol. It had caused a lot of upsets but maybe this would be good for me? If nothing else it could maybe force me into getting to know someone else that bit more which lead us to where we are now.  
"Psst" Whispered Chelsea, "Did you get that text?"  
"Yeah" I groaned rubbing my eyes, "Wonder where we're going?"  
"Girls! Changing room now!" Spoke Hope quickly.  
Rolling off he best I landed with a loud thump.  
"Where are you going?" Henrik woke instantly,  
"Oh, Sorry, Just popping to the bathroom. Go back to sleep" I shushed him as I made my escape,  
I rummaged through my wardrobe looking for a bikini I hadn't worn yet, settling on a white halter style that accentuated the tan I had built up over the past couple of weeks.  
"You know Alexis, It wouldn't kill you to do something quietly for once" Hope looked unamused, "We weren't meant to wake the boys"  
"Oh stop moaning" I rolled my eyes as Chelsea stifled a giggle next to me, "He went back to sleep didn't he?"  
Hope frowned at me. Sometimes that girl was just impossible to please, I wasn't about to change who i was to suit her. She'd been funny with me since I laughed at her almost falling out of the jeep when we arrived at the Villa. I still stand by the idea that it would of been hilarious to see. Right now i'd love to push her over.  
"I'm just saying" Hope narrowed her eyes at me, "Maybe you wouldn't find it so hard to get out of a friendship couple if you weren't so.."  
"If i wasn't so what Hope?" I snapped at her and stood up from the stool I was sitting at, "Maybe you want to concentrate on your own issues before thinking you have a right to get involved in my business"  
"So nice, so fun, so friendly, so hot..." Chelsea started listing things off on her fingers,  
"Thanks babe" I gave Chelsea a hug before I sat back down and ran a brush through my hair, choosing to leave my face make up from aside from a slick of clear lip balm.  
I had a few minutes spare whilst the girls finished getting ready so after brushing my teeth I headed back into the bedroom. Saying goodbye to Bobby wouldn't be so bad would it? It would probably piss off Hope more too so it seemed like a great idea in my mind. I had a feeling we were heading to casa amor which meant I likely wouldnt see him for a few days and there was always the chance of him meeting someone else. Sure I wanted him to be with me, but overall I just wanted to see him happy. He was too nice to not meet anyone who would give him the world and more.  
"Bobby" I whispered as I kneeled down on the floor next to his bed, "Wakey wakey"  
"Hey you" He gave me a sleepy smile as he opened his eyes, "Whats up?"  
"I need to be quick, we got a text. The girls are being sent on a secret trip" I took in his eye colour, it always amazed me up close, Brown with lighter flecks of amber. They were beautiful.  
"What? How long for?" He sat upright letting the blanket fall down off his chest,  
"I'm not sure, Could be a few days if its casa amor. I just didn't wanna leave without saying bye"  
"I hope its not, I'll miss you." He gave me a small smile as his eyes darted to my lips then back to my eyes,  
"You melt" I chuckled lightly as I ruffled his dreads, "I'll miss you too."  
"It's true though, It won't be the same without you, Definately be quieter though"  
"You heard me then?" I laughed again, "I better go, Hope would kill me if she knew I had woke you up"  
Bobby grabbed me in a tight hug and planted a kiss on my forehead. Our faces were inches apart and the urge to kiss him was killing me. Gently his hand cupped my chin as he tilted my face and placed one short peck on my lips leaving me even more confused than I had been before.  
"I'll see you soon" I jumped up and ran back to the girls.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Bobbys POV***  
My eyes shot open as a large thump woke me from my sleep, What the hell was that? I opened my eyes just enough to see Alexis come crashing out of bed and start mumbling some sort of apology to Henrik. I held back a laugh that was threatening to escape. She was so clumsy, It was adorable. Always the center of attention wether she meant to be or not, she had my attention as soon as I arrived at the villa. She picked me that first day and we'd been stuck together ever since, aside from that time Priya picked me anyway. I was straight back with Lexi as soon as I was given a chance. I closed my eyes again and started drifting back off to sleep.  
"Bobby" She whispered just loud enough for me to hear, "Wakey wakey"  
"Hey you" I opened my eyes slowly and took in her morning fresh appearance, "Whats up?"  
"I need to be quick, we got a text. The girls are being sent on a secret trip" It killed me when she looked at me like this, her bright blue eyes not leaving mine for a second,  
"What? How long for?" I sat upright in the bed, my eyes widened, I didn't want her to go.  
"I'm not sure, Could be a few days if its casa amor. I just didn't wanna leave without saying bye"  
"I hope its not, I'll miss you." I admitted as I took in all her features. She was bound to find someone else in there, she was too perfect to not meet anyone. My eyes lingered on her lips longer than I had intended, Why couldn't I just make a move? I had a strong feeling she had wanted me to but I hadn't been able to muster up the courage.  
"You melt" She messed up my hair, friendzoned. I'd only went and done it again. "I'll miss you too."  
"It's true though, It won't be the same without you, Definately be quieter though" I laughed a little louder than I meant, remembering her falling out of bed.  
"You heard me then?" Her face lit up as she giggled "I better go, Hope would kill me if she knew I had woke you up"  
I grabbed her in a tight hug and kissed her forehead before pulling back and taking a deep breath. Instinctively I lifted my hand to her chin and lifted her lips towards mine kissing her finally. It was nothing more than a peck, but I hoped she'd get the message from that. I couldn't lose her now. I'd been kicking myself for the past week or so over not making a move sooner.  
"I'll see you soon" She jumped up looking startled as she ran off in the direction of the dressing room. Well done Bobby. This was definitely not the reaction I had been hoping for. Was it too little too late? Or had I misread all the signals wrong? I wasn't the best at things like this. I flopped back in the bed and pulled the covers up to my face.  
"Wheres the girls gone?" I heard Gary mumble eventually, almost straight away my phone pinged. I glanced at the screen.  
"Casa Amor" I groaned, stomping out of bed and heading to the showers.  
\------------  
"Are you okay Mate?" Asked Gary as I absentmindedly made breakfast for everyone. "You're looking a bit miserable, its not like you"  
"Naw not really, I've fucked up haven't I?" I cracked a few eggs in the frying pan, "Gave her no indication that I liked her then this shit happens. Now in a few days she's gonna come walking with some hunk of a man and its gonna be my fault. Lost her before I've even got her really"  
"I'm sure itl be fine, that girls stuck to you like glue since day one, Lottie said she really likes you, its so obvious" Gary patted my back roughly,  
"I know she does, that's the problem. I never gave her any indication about how I felt. Fucking Eejit" I carried on ranting, "What the fuck is wrong with me?"  
"Don't be daft, just chill out a bit and see what happens the next few days" Gary paused as his phone pinged, "I've got a text!"  
He waited as the rest of the guys gathered round,  
"Please gather round the firepit as six new sexy singles will be joining you soon, #mixitup #newgirls"  
"I don't want new girls" I grumbled as I took the eggs off the heat and shuffled off to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alexis' pov**  
"I can't wait to see what Gary has packed me!" Shrieked Chelsea as Lottie frowned in her direction, "Oh a cork! He knows I love these little things!"  
Slowly I unzipped my case, the first thing I noticed was a note.  
"OH look, Lexi got a note" Chelsea clapped her hands together, "Whats it say?"  
"Miss you already, Love Bobby" Lottie read it out loud from over my shoulder, "Hey isn't that Bobbys shirt aswel?"  
"Yeah" I blushed slightly, "Bless him, thats so sweet"  
"Anything else in there?" Asked Priya.  
Lifting out Bobbys shirt I came across a pair of boxer shorts.  
"They're Henriks!" Chuckled Marisol as we all started laughing,  
"He's so funny" I smiled, "They better be clean"  
"How are you all feeling about this?" Asked Lottie as she pulled her pink hair over her shoulder and started to plait it,  
"I say we enjoy it!" Priya piped up,  
"Me too, I'm more than open to meeting someone here, I haven't exactly had the best luck so far" Marisol risked a glance at me, "With men or women"  
"But what about the villa?" Lottie interrupted, "Surely we owe them some sort of loyalty"  
"Please!" Snapped Priya, "Do you really think they wont make the most of this opportunity? New boys for us means new girls for them"  
"What about you Lexi?" Chelsea placed a reassuring arm around my shoulders,  
"I haven't really thought to much about it but if the right boy comes in, who knows? I could do with a bit of romance myself" I gave her a grin,  
"Perfect, Anyone took your fancy yet?" Chelsea clapped her hands together excitedly, "I think I wanna get to know Elijah, He's a dish"  
"Kassams cute, He's definitely my type of paper" Spoke Lottie about the quietest member of the new boys, Stood together those two made more sense than Gary and Lottie but he might just be a bit too quiet for her.  
"Graham, No doubt about it" Grinned Marisol,  
"I'm thinking I'd like to get to know Carl better" I admitted, "I might be a bit too out there for him but who knows eh?"  
"Ah yous would look so cute together" Lottie nodded,  
"Carl is my choice too" Spoke Hope, "I was gonna ask him to share a bed with me tonight"  
Of course you were. If she thought she could put me off she was wrong. She already had Noah, why did she need someone else if what they had was so special? The girl just winds me up something rotten. Rather than responding I headed out to the pool where the boys were.  
"Hey Alexis, Fancy a quick chat?" Carl climbed out of the pool, His black hair clinging to his forehead. His accent was amazing.  
"Sure" I grinned, looking over my shoulder to give Hope a small smirk. Yes I was being childish but I actually didn't care. Now was my chance to hopefully connect with someone on a romantic level. We seemed to get along well during the speed dating that we had done earlier. He was a bit of a geek but it was cute, I loved a guy that was passionate about what he liked. He was a little awkward too which was endearing, it made him all the more attractive to me. I pushed the kiss and Bobby out of my mind for the time being, Future Alexis could deal with that.  
"So" I started as I sat down on the swinging bed he led me towards, "How are you finding things?"  
Before he could answer he tripped over his own feet and landed on his knees in front of me. I couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped from my lips,  
"Are you okay?" I laughed loudly as I grabbed his hand and pulled him up towards me,  
"Yeah, i'm good. Little embarrassed but it can't really get much worse than that now can it?" Carls cheeks flushed pink as he composed himself and took a seat next to me.  
"Ha I wouldn't worry about it. I'm the most clumsy person you'll ever meet so it's only a matter before i'm the one on my knees" My mouth dropped open as I heard the words come out of my mouth, "Well, I really need to think about what I say before I open my mouth, huh?"  
Carl chuckled as I felt my face heating up. Now that was embarrassing! Not much embarrassed me but that was new even for me. Carl smiled a wide grin at me and I couldn't help but return it.  
"How are you feeling about things? You're coupled up with Henrik now aren't you?" He asked as he watched my face carefully. Of course, He'd been watching the show which meant he also knew about how I felt about Bobby.  
"Yeah, not much to say about Henrik really, Hes a nice guy, but its just not there for me" I answered honestly,  
"And Bobby? I'm sorry if you feel like im putting you on the spot.." He ran a hand through his hair looking a little uncomfortable with himself for asking,  
"Well.. It is what it is... I can't do anymore than I already have" I looked down at my lap, "I'm open to meeting other people. You in particular"  
"I'm so glad you said that! I felt awful bringing it up but.." Carl stuttered,  
"It's fine honestly, Can I ask you something whilst Ive got you here?"  
"Sure, fire away" He replied,  
"Would you mind sharing a bed with me tonight? I'd feel more comfortable with you than any of the others?" Why did I feel awkward? This wasn't really me. I was always the too loud one, too outgoing, Too OTT. It felt.. Odd. Maybe it was Carl. He was so chilled out and laid back.  
"I'd love that, I understand if you'd want to take things slower" I could see the smirk on his face from the corner of my eye,  
"Thank you" I stood up and attempted to pull Carl to his feet which he just laughed at. "Hug?"  
He wrapped his arms around me pulling me close, he smelt amazing. He took my hand in his and walked us back towards the villa.  
"Lets go claim our bed, looks like everyones heading back in anyway" His irish accent spoke out softly.  
I looked up at him and grinned as walked back to bedroom. Priya gave me a wink and Hopes face dropped open at the thought of a man choosing anyone but her.  
I left Carl to sort out the bed and get changed whilst I headed to get myself ready for bed. Chelsea was waiting for me as soon as walked into the changing room.  
"Soo.. How did it go?" She chattered as she pulled me towards the wardrobes,  
"Oh my god Chels, He is so gorgeous" I squealed excitedly, "I really like him"  
"Oh I'm so glad babe, Yous look super cute together. You deserve someone nice"  
"Thanks hun, so do you" I gave her a squeeze and quickly changed into my pjs, "Lets hope being in here is the start of something for both of us. I'm gonna go to bed, see you in the morning babes"  
I took a deep breath and gathered my thoughts. I felt nervous, Aside from one night with Henrik I had only ever shared a bed with Bobby. I walked in to the bedroom where Carl was lieing with the blanket held up for me.  
"Are you sure youre okay with sharing?" Carl watched my face intently, "We can sleep with a pillow wall if you like?"  
"I wanna sleep next to you!" He was so thoughtful, I climbed into bed and turned so I was facing him. His strong arm pulled me close as he snuggled into me.  
"Good" He sighed deeply, "I don't want to push my luck but maybe... Maybe we could have a little kiss?"  
Rather than reply I went with my instincts and coaxed his chin closer to mine, the kiss was gentle at first but soon deepened as my tongue licked along his lower lip seeking entrance which he instantly granted. I ran my fingernails along his back as his hand stroked along my side before pulling me on top of him. Considering how uncoordinated we both seemed in everyday life it seemed like we worked well together in this sense. He was an amazing kisser. I pecked him once more before laying back beside him and pulling his arm around me.  
"You're absolutely stunning" Carl whispered in my hair, "Just perfect"  
"And you are absolute gorgeous" I grinned, Carl opened his mouth to reply..  
"Whats going on over there! Keep it down!" Yelled Hope from the other side of the room.  
I rolled my eyes as Carl pulled me closer against him.  
"She really pisses me off" I whispered as I heard him chuckle lightly. When I eventually closed my eyes I drifted off into one of the best sleeps I had had since I arrived in the villa.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

"You's are so cute!" I squealed as I walked out of the villa and caught Marisol and Graham hanging out by the pool holding hands, "Just adorable!"  
"And you seem a lot happer than normal!" Marisol grinned at me, "Would that be to do with a certain dark haired Irishman?"  
Before I could answer Carl had followed me out of the villa and wrapped his arms around me,   
"I hope so" He placed a small kiss on the side of my head,  
"Of course!" I turned my head slightly so I could look up at him as I placed my hands over his, "Who wouldn't be happy with a guy like him"  
Carl blushed profusely. It was the 3rd day we had spent in Casa Amor and I felt like we had grown a lot closer in such a small amount of time, Sure he was a little shyer than me but opposites attract dont they? We had already enjoyed breakfast out on the terrace with the boys this morning, They had been wearing collars and cuffs. It was a delight!   
Yesterday we had received a video message from the main villa showing things that had been going on since we left, their didn't seem to be too much to be worried about but Henrik was shown kissing another girl and Ibrahim was flirting something rotten with another stunner. I personally felt fine seeing Henrik all over someone else, It would make it easier on me to bring Carl back if Henrik was into someone. At least his place in the villa would be safe.  
The only person who wasn't in the video that we had seen was Bobby. I had Joked that he was probably too busy making an elaborate domino track when Lottie had piped up saying that she bet it would spell out my name. Why? Why would it spell out my name? As much as I loved him that boy had done nothing but stick me deep down in the friendzone, If it was going to spell out anyones name I was pretty confident it would be Lotties.  
"I've got a text" Yelled Priya, "It's time"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
We were all stood around the firepit for the stick or switch ceremony. So far Hope had chosen to stick with Jakub, Lottie was sticking with Ibrahim and Marisol was switching Bobby for Graham. I had to admit I was a bit concerned. Me and Bobby hadnt had anything romantic going on but I was worrying about him losing his place in the Villa. When I had mentioned it to Marisol her reply had been that if he knew they were a friendship couple and he would of been grafting on someone else in there. I wont lie, It stung a little-But she was right, obviously. Of course he would, He'd been stuck with me since day one so of course a group of beautiful new girls would try and get his attention. I could just hope that they were lovely and genuine, He deserves that much. Chelsea chose to stick with Gary and Priya had chosen to stick with Noah. That confused me slightly as Priya had been all over the blue haired Felix since we set foot in casa amor and 'bits' had definately taken place.   
"This choice has been really hard" I started my speech, "Theres all sorts of reasons to go one way or the other but I think I owe it to myself give this guy a chance. I'm going to switch.. And the guy I will be choosing is Carl"  
It wasn't a surprise for the girls, they knew we had clicked. Maybe not as much as I had initially clicked with Bobby but Carl actually liked me in a romantic way. The girls all applauded me apart from Lottie who seemed a little sad, worried even. Even so she clapped her hands slowly.   
Carl walked over to me and grabbed me in a hug,  
"I'm so happy you chose me, I was worried youd change your mind" He spoke quietly as we sat down and took our place on the bench round the fire pit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Bobbys POV**  
I stood in the queue awaiting my turn as he rest of the lads headed out. Ibrahim had already headed out with Shannon which could possibly leave Lottie vulnerable, The girl was hard work but i'd definately miss her if she left. I seen her as one of my best friends here. It would take a brave man to take her on. Noah, Gary and Jakub had all chosen to stick with the original girls. Most of us were clueless as to why Jakub had stuck with Hope to be honest, He was all over the new girls the second they arrived, Even shagging on on the first night. Next it was my turn and I hadn't even had to think about what I would do. I was heading out there alone and sticking with Marisol, Not for her sake though, for mine. I had done nothing but pine over Lexi since she left and I knew I needed to tell her now how I felt. How her smile made my heart flutter, How her presence lit up every room she walked in to. She was just amazing and her not being here made me realise how much I needed her around. Whats that phrase people use? You don't know what youve got til its gone? Let me tell you now that its so true. Sure I knew she was an amazing girl before, but her not being her just dimmed the light in my eyes a lot more than I expected.  
"The man with the fastest fingers in the villa, and he's still single and ready to mingle..." I Joked as I headed out to meet everyone else at the fire pit, I caught glance of Marisol first as she was sat with a red headed dude with his arm wrapped around her shoulder before my eyes found Alexis.  
"Oh.. Thats.. I'm happy you. You deserve to be happy" I planted the best smile I could muster onto my face,   
"We're you waiting for Marisol?" Smiled Alexis as she kept her eyes on me. She was even more beautiful than I remembered.  
"I.. Uh.. I was wating for all you girls" I lied, I lied through the skin of my teeth, "I missed yous all"  
"Thats sweet" The bloke sat next to Alexis planted a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her close. It made me sick.  
"I see we've got some new guys" I put on a brave face as I went and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you both"


	5. Chapter 5

**Alexis POV***

"I'll let you get settled, go say your hellos" Carl said grabbing my hands and placing a kiss on them, "Come find me when your done"  
"Thanks Babe, I won't be too long" I kissed his cheek and headed off, walking straight over to Bobby, Gary and Ibrahim.  
"Hey Alexis! Good to have you back" Gary spoke from one of the bean bags,  
"Yeah I missed you guys!" I admitted.  
"Look at these guys playing it cool, come here" Bobby jumped up and quickly wrapped his arms around me, "It's not been the same without you"  
I stiffened slightly but wrapped my arms around him, His familiar scent comforted me slightly as I relaxed into the hug. He kept his arms around me for a little longer than normal, probably not long enough for anyone else to notice but enough for me to pick up on it.   
"Whats happened when we were gone then? Fill me in?" I grinned as I pulled up a beanbag and joined them.  
"Oh a lot!" Laughed Gary at my enthusiasm.  
They told me about Shannon and Blake. They weren't sure Blake was right for Henrik, part of them thought he was choosing her to secure his place in the villa, to stay safe. That they were all surprised that Jakub had stuck with Hope as he seemed to get on well with the new girls. About how Noah had spent the past few days sleeping on the daybeds with Bobby. I wanted to know everything!  
"Mind if I have a word with Lex?" Bobby finally asked. "I won't take too long"  
"Sure, go ahead. I better find Shannon anyway" Ibrahim stood up as gary followed his lead,  
"I'll catch you later Alexis" Gary gave Bobby a look as they walked off.  
"Soo" Bobby started as he jumped into the bean bag closest to mine, "You and Carl huh?"  
"Yeah" I didn't make eye contact, instead choosing to pretend to examine a blade of grass I had picked up,   
"Hows it going? With you two I mean.. He seems..Nice" Bobby stuttered,   
"It's early days obviously, but I really like him. It's about time something went my way" I snuck a glance up at Bobby. I could't... wouldn't let the way I felt about Bobby ruin what could be something good with someone else. It was easier in Casa Amor to make a connection without Bobby being everywhere I turned but I already knew it would be more difficult with him. The Villa wasn't as big as it seemed so there really wasn't anywhere to hide. Bobby didn't make eye contact with me either.  
"Good. That's.. great. Really. I just want you to know.. that I, You. I want you to be happy" Bobby gave me a smile, "I missed you, ya know? I thought about you a lot"  
"Oh come here you big softy, I missed you too" I stood up and pulled Bobby into another cuddle, "You're my bestfriend in here"  
He stroked my hair with one of his hands and my breath hitched in my throat.  
"Yeah.. " Was all he said,   
"I should probably find Carl" I sighed as I enjoyed his touch for a short while longer,  
"Oh, yeah.. Of course you should" Bobby quickly removed his hands from me and adjusted his shirt,  
"Are you okay Bobby?" I frowned as I watched him, he looked uncomfortable.  
"You know me Babe, I'm great! Everythings just perfect!" He gave me one of his huge smiles but it never quite reached his eyes. This boy was ridiculously hard to read.  
"Good, I'll talk to you later hun" I left him to his thoughts and went in search of Carl.  
He hadn't went far. Him and Graham were we're mingling with the other islanders in the kitchen. His eyes caught mine as I approached, he gave me a smirk and held his hand out, pulling me close and pressing his chest against my back. Tilting my head round I kissed him lightly and listened to the conversation as Lottie set about making cocktails for everyone.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bobbys POV**  
I watched her as she walked off with a spring in her step, her hips swaying as if she was on a catwalk. She demanded the attention of everyone in the room without even trying, being the center of attention seemed like a way of life for her. It was just one of the many things I loved about her. Without sounding too much like Rocco she just had this 'aura' about her. Watching her now as Carl pulled her up against him killed me. I had literally just had the opportunity to tell her the truth but as per usual it never happened so now hear I was watching on like some kind of crazy stalker as she kissed another man. That should be me, I should be the one receiving her kisses. I could of been that guy.  
Lottie waved me over snapping me out of my daze. Psyching myself up I stuck a bounce in my step and ran over picking Chelsea up and spinning her around as I got there causing her to scream out loud.  
"Whats up, buttercup?" I said to Lottie as she handed me a drink, "Whats this?"  
"Something strong" She whispered to me, "You look like you need it"  
I rolled my eyes but took a drink anyway. She was right, it was like rocket fuel!   
"You okay?" She asked me, the concern in her eyes was obvious but I nodded anyway. "You know where I am if you wanna talk right?"  
"I'm fine, honestly. Its just gonna take some getting used to"   
Lexi was in the middle of some story, the other islanders were listening and laughing as she threw her arms around and chattered excitedly. Carls expression didn't change, he looked a little bored. How could he be bored with her next to him?! She was literally the most fun person I had ever met. I watched as she jumped up on the kitchen counter dragging Chelsea with her as they performed some sort of weird handshake, Carl rolled his eyes as she readied herself to jump off and asked him to catch her. He declined but held his hand out to help her down instead. I would of caught her, Hell I would of asked her to jump to me! He whispered something in her ear which caused her to frown as they walked off in the direction of the bedroom together.   
"They look good together don't they?" Asked Chelsea as she nudged me with her shoulder,  
"If you say so" I mumbled and finished off my drink.  
Someones phone made the usual beeping sound, bad news was looming.  
"I got a text!" Screamed Priya, "Islanders, the public are voting for there favourite couple. The couples with the least votes will face elimination tomorrow #missmatched #publicvote"  
At least that meant I was safe, the downside was that Lexi was in danger of going home though. After Casa I dont think I could stay in the villa without her, I needed her around. Shit. All I could do was hope the public loved her as much as we did and I really couldn't see why they wouldn't.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Alexis' POV***  
"Catch me" I grinned at Carl as I bent my knees slightly ready to leap off the kitchen counter. He shook his head and held his hand out to me instead. I took it and climbed down, was he in a huff with me?   
"Can we talk?" He whispered in my ear, I frowned but nodded and followed him to the bedroom.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked as I took a seat on our bed, pulling the pillow embroidered with my name on onto my lap,  
"Nothing really, I'm just not that into making a big scene" He lay back on the bed with his hands behind his head, "It makes me uncomfortable"  
"What? Why? All I asked was for you to catch me. It's not like you were the one on the counter" I chuckled, he seemed a bit shy.  
"Exactly, you were on the counter. In all honesty babe I tend to go for people a little more reserved than you so this is all new to me" He traced patterns on my back as he spoke, his touch relaxed me,  
"But.. You knew what I was like before we met right? And you pursued me anyway?" It was confusing, "Are you saying you don't like me?"  
"No..No! That's not what I meant, I do like you. It's just different is all" He responded quickly, his eyes widened. "Maybe just try and be a bit more chill, you know what I mean?"  
He had never acted like this before we came to the villa, or if he felt that way he kept it quiet. Maybe Hope had been right when she said I shouldn't be so loud? Was that why I was struggling to hold down a couple never mind a relationship?   
"I'm gonna go get changed, I'm getting tired" I left him on the bed and went to find my suitcase. I was frustrated, confused and a litte upset to be honest. I took my time getting washed and changing my clothes, I wasn't in a rush to head back to Carl right now. I needed five minutes to just think. We'd only been back in the main villa a few hours and we already had problems cropping up between us. The past few days had been so lovely with him that it was just so unexpected. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I grabbed my hairbrush and fastened my wavey brown hair up into a messy bun on the top of my head. I took in my appearance, noticing how the sun kissed glow of my skin made my blue eyes appear brighter. I sighed as I applied my moisturiser. What was I supposed to do? Tone it down a little so I could try and make a proper go of things with Carl? Or call it a day? He did seem like a nice guy and just hours ago I never knew there was a problem. I walked back to my bed and climbed in. Carl was no where to be seen. I pulled the covers up to my chin and rolled onto my side before dozing off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alexis' POV**  
I rubbed my eyes as I woke up, The bedroom was empty apart from Chelsea snoring softly in the bed next to me. I dragged myself out and flopped straight into bed with Chelsea causing her to wake with a jump.   
"Morning" I laughed as I climbed under the covers with her,  
"Morning hun" She rolled over to face me, "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay, how about you?"   
"I'm absolutely terrifed babes, we could be going home tonight! I hardly slept a wink last night, its all I could think about!" She spoke quickly, barely pausing to take a breath.  
"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about! The public will love you!" I smiled as reasuringly as I could,   
"Oh, I dunno. I hope youre right but theres loads of good couples in the villa now. Are you not nervous?"   
"Nah I'm not bothered now. If its my time I'm glad I made in this far, I've made some amazing friends" I tried to keep her spirits up,   
"What about Carl? He seemed really into you" She looked at me quizically,   
"In all honesty I'm not sure now. I think I make him uncomfortable" I chuckled lightly, "He pretty much implied im not his type. He thinks I'm too loud! Can you believe that?"  
"What? Seriously? When did he say that? What are you going to do?" Chelsea hair bounced around as she suddenly sat up right,  
"Last night just before Priya got the text, He did say he still likes me though but I'm not sure. I shouldn't stop being me just to please someone else should I? Either way, I'm gonna see how today goes. Maybe everything will work out" I tried to convince myself that anyway, "Well, Im starving. Lets go see what we can have for breakfast"

Walking out side the sun hit me instantly, It was another beautiful day.   
"Race you!" Grinned Chelsea as she took off ahead of me,  
"Thats not fair! You cheated!" I yelled as I ran after her. She dodged in between the bean bags whilst I collided right into Bobby. He burst into hyserical laughter as tripped and I went rolling across the grass.  
"I'm so sorry Bobby!" I laughed, He helped me back to my feet, tears of laughed stained his cheeks.  
"It's fine gorgeous, What are you like?" He gave me his award winning smile,  
"Apparently races aren't my thing! I swear i'm a danger to myself!"  
"And everyone around you apparently!" He added and I nodded in agreement.  
"Agreed! I'm gonna go get some breakfast, come find me later?" I asked him, It felt like we had hardly spoken.  
"Definately, I miss your face" I noticed Bobbys cheeks flush slightly pink under his freckles, was he nervous? Embarrassed? I gave him a wave before walking over to Chelsea and Carl in the kitchen.  
"I've made you breakfast" Carl grinned as I took a seat next to Chelsea at the counter.  
"Aw thats sweet, thank you babe" He pushed a plate of french toast in front of me. It was unexpected, after last night I had sort of felt like he was calling it a day for us but surely he wouldnt be making me breakfast if that was the case?   
"You're welcome. Can we have a talk in a bit? If you don't mind." He walked round behind me and placed a kiss on my cheek,   
"Yeah course babe, I'll meet you indoors?" I took a mouth full of food, it was delicious.  
"Sure, see you in there" Carl headed off and left me and Chelsea to eat.  
"Are you sure you didn't imagine that conversation between yous two last night? Everything seems just dandy between yous now" She spoke between mouthfuls of cereal, "He even made you breakfast"  
"Maybe I was just reading too much into it. We'll see what happens anyway" 

After I had finished eating I went to join Carl. He had just getting out of the shower and had perched on the end of the bed waiting.  
"Hey gorgeous!" I spoke loudly as I sat next to him,  
"Hey, I just wanted to apologise about last night. Nothing I said came out the way is was supposed to. I'm not the best with things like this" He ran a hand through his damp hair,  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. I get where you were coming from. I understand that, yeah I am a little loud and if thats not your type I completely understand. Pretty sure i'm not anyones type in here!" I laughed at myself, "But yeah, it's fine"  
"I'd like to see how things go still though, if thats okay with you anyway?" His eyes never left mine as spoke to me.   
"Sure, we can do that" I grinned widely and moved myself onto his lap, pulling his face to mine and kissing him softly. His arms held my waist as he lay down and pulled me down with him, never breaking the kiss once.  
"Get a room" Bobbys voice broke us out of our moment as he came walking past us. I giggled like a school girl as I pulled the blankets over the top of us. Carl placed a hand on the back of my head and held me close as he continued to kiss me.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Bobbys POV**  
I strolled into the bedroom in search of Lexi, the sight in front of me was far from what I wanted to see, I wasn't by any means a jealous person normally, or maybe I'd just never liked someone enough to be jealous? Either way, seeing her lay atop Carl as she kissed him crushed me. It physically knocked me sick. I stood in silence for a moment, unable to look away as he held his hands around her waist.   
"Get a room" I yelled with a little more anger than I had intended. I walked past to the sound of her giggling as she pulled at a blanket covering them up. Wait? Where was I supposed to go now? The only way out of the villa was back through the bedroom so I had two choices. Hide out in the dressing room or head back past them. I opted for the latter and stomped my way back through the bedroom making as much noise as possible, I never stopped to see if they reacted. I hoped it ruined there moment at least. Was I being immature? Damn right I was! You know what I needed right now? Cakes. I needed to bake. Noah walked over to me as I started dragging ingredients out of the cupboards and getting the utensils I needed ready. I tapped my chin as I debated which flavour. Chocolate was a winner, it was Lexis favorite.   
"What are you making?" Asked Noah as I set to work,   
"Chips" I replied sarcastically as I cracked eggs into a bowl, Noah mumbled something I couldn't quite make out. "What does it look like I'm making?"  
"A mess!" Lexi's voice rung out from behind me causing me to jump and drop the egg I was holding in my hand.  
"Jesus you scared the life out of me lass!" I dramatically placed my hands over my heart. Noah chuckled as he took a seat.   
"Can I whisk? I've got to be a pro at it now right?" Lex grabbed at the whisk and doinked me over the head with it.   
"What was that for?! And I'd rather you didn't thank you very much! I'd like these ones to be edible" I laughed remembering the last time she 'helped' me make cakes. The majority of the mixture ended up in her hair and over me. I think we only managed to make about five cupcakes in the end, and even then you didn't know I you were gonna chomp down on an egg shell. Lovely girl, terrible baker!   
"I'm disappointed in you Bobby" She placed an over dramatic pout on her face, her blue eyes sparkled with mischief as she glanced through her eyelashes at me, "Can I at least help decorate them?"   
"I'll think about it!" I snapped a little as I took the whisk from her hand and started mixing the rest of the ingredients together.  
"Ugh fine" She crossed her arms across her chest emphasising her breasts and I didn't know where to look, I opted for the mixing bowl in front of me. She turned on her heel and bounced away from the kitchen to sun loungers.  
"What was that about?" Asked Noah as he watched me, studying my responses. He didn't always have a lot to say but he seemed pretty intelligent, he appeared to observe more than take part in most situations.   
"What do you mean?" I asked, I kept my attention on the cake mixture, pouring it into the cases with precision.  
"The way you spoke to Alexis there, near enough bit her head off"   
"Oh don't be so dramatic, It was nothing. Am I not allowed to bake on my own now or something?" I opened the oven and placed the tray gently inside,  
"No ones saying that. I think we all just got used to watching you both do it together. I'll leave you to it anyway, I'm off to see Hope" With that Noah stood up and left me to my own doings.   
Eventually the oven timer pinged. I removed the cakes and set them to one side to cool.   
I took in the scene around me, Hope and Noah were laying by the pool together, Marisol, Graham, Lottie and Gary were laughing around the fire pit, Chelsea, Blake, Shannon and Priya were lounging besides the gym where Henrik, Jakub and Rahim were working out and Carl and Lexi were sat together on one of the bean bags, she was laid across his lap as he stroked her thigh. I could see they were talking but they were too far away to work out what was being said. I didn't even had right to be annoyed with her, she had given me plenty of time. Would it be wrong of me to ask her to come over? To help decorate with me? Probably.  
"What you thinking about?" Lottie asked as she appeared beside me, "My intuition is telling me its about a certain brunette"  
"You know it!" I gave her a small smile, "Do you think I made a mistake Lottie?"  
"Honestly?" She waited for me to reply, I nodded "Yes. You should of had her locked down from day dot Bob. For what it's worth though, I think you could still get her if you put a bit of effort in. Get grafting, who knows what will happen? At least you'll have tried"   
"Is it not too late for that now? I walked in on them kissing earlier, fucking killed me"   
Lottie winced, she knew how much that would knock me.  
"You're not gonna know unless you try" She gave me a pat on the shoulder, "I'm off for a nap before disaster strikes later, see you then"   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any errors made throughout this chapter aswel as the others will be fixed over the next few days! I hope its not too off putting I just wanted to get all this out whilst I was in the mood/had time to get everything down.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Alexis' POV**  
Carl's hand ran up and down my thigh as we sat and talked but my mind was elsewhere. I found myself thinking about Bobby again. There was a sense of calm about him has he worked in the kitchen. I watched him for a little while as he Carl talked about his career and what he wanted from the future. As awful as it sounds I was more interested in why Bobby had snapped at me earlier. It wasn't like him, it was so out of character. If it had of came from anyone I probably wouldn't of thought twice about it, but from him.. I dont know. It shocked me slightly.   
"Do you think we'll go home tonight?" Carls question snapped me out of my daze,  
"Eh I dunno, we're a pretty new couple. Who knows what the public think of us"   
"Ah the public likes you though, so I'm sure we'll be fine" He brushed down my hair again, picking up a strand that had escaped my bun as he twirled it round his fingers. It took me a little while to realise what he had said. Before I had a chance to answer Bobby shouted me over from the kitchen.   
"I'm gonna go see what hes after, I wont be long" I jumped up and ran over to Bobby.  
"Okay, I've decided. You can help me decorate as long as you follow my instructions" He pushed a stray dreadlock back as he tightened the bandana around his forhead that he often wore when he was baking.  
"Right deal! Can we do chocolate icing though?" I asked as I bounced round to his side of the counter,   
"Already made up and in the piping bags" He gave me a wink as he handed me one, I turned away slightly allowing the butterflys in my stomach to rest before pulling a cupcake in front of me. "Right, how are we doing this?"  
"Just squeeze the bag and swirl it round the cupcake" Bobby laughed as set to work with his own tray of cakes.  
"Sure. Easy peasy!" I positioned the piping bag above the cake and squeezed it gently, "Nothings happening.."  
"Squeeze it a bit harder" Bobby replied as he made his way through his cupcakes like the pro that he is.   
I did as he instructed but rather than hitting the cake it shot across the counter.  
"Oh for fucks sake!" I laughed,   
"Maybe not so hard next time!" Bobby finished up what he was doing, "Here let me help"  
Bobby stood himself behind me and and wrapped his arms around mine, holding my hands he guided me through showing me the right pressure to use and the right technique. Being close to him always sent my heart in to overdrive, but this felt different. I could feel his breath on my ear as he leaned his face over my shoulder so he could see what we were doing. We made our way through the rest of the cupcakes a lot quicker than I would of if he hadn't been helping me. I turned my head slightly to look up at Bobby and was met by his amber eyes. He looked intensely at me and I studied every freckle across his face. What was he doing? My heart was beating rapidly as I turned away from him to admire the cakes in front of us.  
"I think we did a great job" I spoke a little too quickly,   
"Because we make a great team" Bobby spoke quietly in my ear before kissing my cheek lightly. I could feel my face flush and because of the lack of make up on my face I'm pretty sure you could see it a mile off. He leaned his arm over me and scooped some of the icing off the counter that I got everywhere earlier,  
"Boop!" He grinned as he rubbed it on my nose,  
"Oh! Do you really want to do this?" I grabbed the piping bag from in front of me before turning and squeezing it hard in Bobby's direction. It splattered across his face. "Oh god!"  
I squealed as I ran around the other side of the counter, Bobby wasn't too far behind me as I continued running and tripped over my own feet round the back of the counter.  
"Now your stuck!" Bobby chuckled loudly before dropping down on the floor and pinning me under his legs. With a quick motion he grabbed the piping bag out of my hand and sought revenge, squeezing the remaining contents over my face. Luckily for me I had already emptied the majority it. We couldn't stop laughing as Bobby lowered his face down to mine. I didn't allow myself time to think as I pushed up slightly on my elbows to meet him, sheltered from the other islanders by the counter I took a deep breath. Bobbys lips collided with my own. It was both passionate and somehow tender, intense and perfect. I could taste the chocolate icing from his lips as my tongue found his.  
"I've got a text!" I heard someone scream from across the villa.   
What a buzzkill.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bobbys POV**  
The text had instructing us too all immediately take our places round the fire pit. The timing was the absolute worst. One minute I felt like I was on cloud nine and the next my heart was in my stomach. She could be about to leave right now. The couples took there places at one side of the fire pit as me and Lottie stood facing them.   
"I know we're the single ones but it sort of feels like everyones here to watch us get married" I chattered nervously to Lottie,  
"Why are you covered in chocolate?" Lottie narrowed her eyes at me looking at me properly. I just shrugged my shoulders and looked over at Lexi. Carl had took her hand as they stood up, she was in the same chocolatey mess as me. She blushed and looked down as I grinned at her. "Hold on, What happened between you two?"  
"Hold that thought" I shushed Lottie as my phone pinged. "The first couple the public have saved from elimination is....Gary and Chelsea"  
I felt Lottie relax next to me knowing Gary was safe. Lotties phone beeped.  
"The next couple safe from tonight's elimination is.....Priya and Noah" Everything was going in slow motion. Alexis looked up at me after the final couples were revealed as safe. Ibrahim and Shannon aswel as Graham and Marisol had been declared 'safe'.  
I watched as Lexi picked her phone up from the the fire pit behind her.  
"Alexis and Carl, Jakub and Hope, Henrik and Blake. Your time in the love island villa is over. Please pack your bags and leave immediately" Her voice croaked as she read out the message. She looked up to the sky and breathed in deeply, I could see she was trying her hardest to keep herself calm.   
"No!" Yelled Chelsea as she ran over to Lexi and sobbed, "You can't leave me"  
"Hey shush silly. You'll be fine!" Lexi soothed her new best friend as she held on to her tightly. I was frozen to the spot as the others islanders closed in and gave out there hugs and goodbyes. It was easy to see who everyone wanted to speak to first as Lexi was bombarded left, right and center with hugs. I felt a shove against my back.  
"Go" Garys voice abruptly broke me from my trance, "You can't not say goodbye"  
I just nodded as I walked over and wrapped her tight in my arms. She put her head against my chest,  
"Will you help me pack?" She spoke as she looked up at me, her tear stained face obvious.   
"Yeah come on" I pulled her against my side as we walked together back to the bedroom. She grabbed her suit case and chucked it in front of her wardrobe as she started haphazardly throwing stuff inside.   
"I'm taking this mind" She picked up the shirt I had packed her when she left for Casa Amor and placing it on top of the rest of the stuff. It was then that I started crying myself, I swiped at my eyes as I pulled her against me again. "I'm gonna miss you, Bobby"  
"Fuck it!" I grabbed my own case and flung open my wardrobe.  
"What the hell are you doing? You don't get to come with me, You need to stay" She slammed the wardrobe closed and pressed up against it.   
"Why? Theres no reason for me to stay!" I swiped at my own eyes, "I don't want to be here if your not"  
"Please, Bobby. I'm asking you to stay. These guys would fall apart without you, who else is gonna keep there spirits up? You need to be here. There can't be that long left now can there?" She grabbed my hands in hers, "Please do this for me"  
"But.. I.." I couldn't get my words out, everything was just a jumbled mess in my brain.   
"No buts! You'll stay here and as soon as your back home we'll meet up. You know I love you right? You're my favourite person in here" I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood as she nudged me gently,   
"I love you, Lex" I finally spoke softly, "Like really"  
She looked like I had taken her off guard, her face slipping slightly before she composed herself.   
"Come here" I walked towards her, as soon as I reached her she kissed me deeply. "Promise to look after Chelsea for me?"  
"Yeah.. I promise" She kissed me one last time before leading me back outside and eventually leaving the villa.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alexis POV**  
The first thing I did when I left the villa was take a long, hot bath in the comfort of my hotel room knowing there was no cameras around stalking my every move. It was eerily quiet after spending the past few weeks living with so many other people. I made it clear to Carl that right now I had to hold out for Bobby. We just made more sense. He agreed with me. I continued watching the show after I left, Bobby was trying his best to keep everyone in good spirit but he seemed to have lost a little bit of his spark, it hurt my heart to see. I had to watch him cry the night a left, him tell Lottie how he was feeling about things..about me. In the villa its so easy to make assumptions about people but watching it as a viewer cleared up a few things for me. Bobby and Lottie were literally just good friends, from the inside it always looked like they were a little closer than that, at least in my eyes anyway. They had a recoupling a couple of days after I had left and true to his word, Bobby was looking after Chelsea, he coupled up with her.   
I poured myself a glass of wine as I slumped down on the plush couch at home to watch the tonights episode. As usual my heart rate spiked as it showed Bobby on screen as Chelsea was trying to teach him our handshake. I missed them both so much. Priya and Noah had grown closer since Hope had left, it was like seeing a new side to him. During tonights episode I sat in suspense as two new girls entered. One of them, the one with the supermodel looks , Elisa I think her name was, made a bee line for Bobby. She chose him for a date without a second thought, Bobby was reluctant at first but went along anyway. It's not like he much of a choice to be honest, He knew what he had signed up for. I glared at the screen perched on the end of my couch as she flirted her heart whilst he barely reacted to anything she had to say, giving her a polite hug as things came to an end. The smile on my face couldn't be removed, He wasn't interested. My mind had been in overdrive lately. Bobby had told me he loved me when I was leaving, I needed to know if he meant it, I needed to talk things through with him properly. A week, It would only be a week until I could see him again, I just had to hope nothing was change for him before then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bobbys POV**  
Waking up I instantly replayed last nights events over. It was Marisol and Grahams turn to leave, The only thing I could think was that it should of been me. It was my time. I had been hoping me and Chelsea would be the next couple to leave as then I'd finally be able to see Lexi again. Pissed off was an understatement. Between that and Elisa's constant advances my head was mush, I had let the girl down as clear as I could, never paid mind to her yet everywhere I turned she was just bloody there. I pulled the covers up over my head which jostled Chelsea awake.  
"Hey! Oh.. Are you okay Bobby?" She asked as she tried to pull the covers back off my face, "I know it sucks right now but suffocation is not the way forward okay?"  
"I'm fine Chels, don't worry about it" I plastered on the fake smile I had been wearing for the past few days. Just then our phones both beeped simultaneously causing me to frown, "Bit early for bad news"  
I scanned the message over not really interested in what it had to say.  
"Oooh a date!" Chelsea squealed excitedly, "What's yours say?"  
"The same" I groaned, "I cant be bothered"  
"Oh stop being such a bore drawers! Get up, now!" She clapped her hands together impatiently, "If nothing else it gets you out of the villa for a bit! Come on, UP!"   
Chelsea dragged at the covers until I finally caved in and went to have a quick shower. I didn't want to go on a date! I just wanted to leave. What if Lex had met someone else? Or maybe she had grown closer to Carl on the outside without me there? It didn't bare thinking about. I was such a cock, If I had of said something sooner we could of been together by now, I could of spent the past few weeks kissing her, holding her.. amongst other things. Her face was etched into my brain, the mischevious glint she always held in her eyes when she was about to act up, the slight dimple that appeared in her left cheek when she smiled, most people probably wouldn't of noticed that.. I did though. I noticed everything about her. Her face more often than not free of make up and her long dark hair that had lightened slightly with the amount of time she had spent in the sun. Her small waist accentuated by the curve of her hips even the small freckle she had on her right breast... I remembered every single detail. Just a few more days I told myself as I finished getting ready.  
I was led to a spot just outside of the villa and Chelsea was took in the opposite direction. I dawdled along the path they had instructed me to. This was an absolute waste of time. I didn't want to be here, why couldn't they see that? Still I followed the rules before I could see a small table sat in the distance. Best get this over with. I kicked the grass as I walked keeping my hands firmly in my pockets and my gaze down at the floor. As I got closer I could make out the shape of a woman sat with her back to me, Her poker straight hair covering the back of the chair. I carried on walking as the figure ahead of me stood up once I was about twenty feet away.  
"You gonna keep me waiting all day?" The familiar voice teased as she finally turned round,   
"Lexi?" I stuttered as I took in her appearance,   
"The one and only!" She grinned before she laughed at my gobsmacked expression, "Take a picture, it lasts longer"  
I chuckled at her use of my own words, I had used them on the first day we arrived.  
"Oh for gods sake Bobby!" She complained as I struggled to say anything or move my feet, was I dreaming? This had to be a dream, I was gonna wake up at any moment. Apparently she had given up on me moving as she ran towards me and flung herself at me, she jumped up at me and wrapped her legs around my waist barely giving me a second to react. Her arms wound round my neck as she clung to me tightly. She nuzzled into my neck and I let go off a breath I hadn't realised I was holding.  
"Are you crying?" She asked as she leaned back slightly to check,   
"Well shit, Apparently I am" I laughed as she wiped at my face, I was such a soft touch, especially when it came to her, "I can't believe you're actually here"  
"God, I missed you" She pressed her nose against mine,  
"Not as much as I missed you" I replied to her, finally regaining my ability to put a sentence together. Instead of arguing over who missed who more she put her hand against my cheek and pulled my mouth to hers kissing me slowly, teasing me when she ended it sooner than I wanted. She slid out of my arms and pulled me by the hand to the table. I took a seat and patted my knee wanting her to sit with me, this morning had been so surreal I just needed her to be near me so I knew I wasn't imagining her. She was happy to oblige as she sat down, letting me stroke her hair as she rested her head against my chest.  
"Did you have an idea it might be me?" She asked as she sighed,   
"Not a clue! To be honest, I wasn't even gonna come. Then when I walked along and seen the hair.." I stopped talking whilst she laughed out loud,  
"Yeah I had a feeling you'd know it was me if I didn't straighten it. I wanted it to be surprise. Well, if I'm being honest what I actually wanted was for you to come running over to me when you clicked on but apparently you brain wasn't functioning. You looked like a fish" She mimicked what I can imagine I looked like earlier.  
"Sorry about that, I was just in shock I think. It was completely unexpected. I'm happy though, today couldn't of worked out better for me" I grinned down at her then leaned in for another kiss. I could get used to this, easily, She was perfect for me.   
"Bobby" She spoke softly, "Before I left you told me.."  
"What? That I loved you?" She nodded, It was time to be honest with myself and her and it was so much easier to admit now "I do. More than anything"  
"Thank you" She smiled, "That's nice"  
"What? It's nice?" I narrowed my eyes at her, Was that it? Its nice?  
After a second she burst out laughing.  
"I'm joking babe, I love you too. You already know that"  
And I swear right there and then was the moment that I knew we would be together one way or another, No way would I ever let her go again.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alexis' POV**  
Bobby slung his arm over my shoulder as we walked back to the villa, his touch sent more knees weak even more than before. To be getting the attention from him that I had been craving for the past three and a half weeks felt surreal. I couldn't see how anything could top this moment for the rest of my life. In a way, Casa Amor had been the best thing that could of happened for us. It brought everything to surface that Bobby had been struggling with, then me leaving a few days later had given him an even bigger kick up the backside.   
As we approached the main doors of the villa I was filled with excitement once again, I had just had an amazing reunion with Bobby, the taste of kiss still lingered on my lips, but I was also looking forward to seeing some of the most amazing friends I had ever made in my entire life. I was so lucky to be here, there was public vote for two returning islanders, one male, one female. I never thought I stood a chance, I wholeheartedly expected the public to vote for someone like Hannah or even Priya to return, but it was me! They actually wanted me to return.  
I looked up at Bobby with a stupid grin on my face, which he returned with own huge smile before holding me even tighter against his side.  
"I can't wait to see everyones faces when I walk in with you" He touched a finger to my nose, "Actually, Chelsea had a date today too. Do you know who it was with?"  
"I'm not sure if i'm allowed to say, you'll see soon enough though"  
We walked through the villa and out by the pool where the other islands were scattered about in different groups.  
"Look who I've found!" Yelled Bobby at the top of his lungs before anyone had a chance to see us,  
"Oh my god!" Yelled Priya as she came running over and wrapping her arms around me, her fruity scent hit my nose before she even laid a finger on me.  
"Are you kidding me?" Asked Lottie as she walked over, I noticed her giving Bobby a smirk and winking at him before she joined Priya in hugging me, "I Can't believe your here"  
Minutes later all of my friends were surrounding me again, Gary, Noah and Rahim welcomed me back with open arms.  
"It hasn't been the same without you" Grinned Gary has he took a step away, "You look great Alexis"  
"Ah thank you that's so sweet!" I smiled as I grabbed Bobbys hand again. "Is Chelsea back yet?"  
"No not yet...hey I wonder who she's bringing back?" Ibrahim pondered,   
"Someone knows but she won't tell me" Bobby ruffled my hair  
"I Don't know if I'm allowed to say! Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise anyway!" I rolled my eyes at him,   
"Right guys. I want her to myself for a little while, once Chelseas back I'll have no chance!" Bobby tried to pull me away but before he got his chance we could hear Chelsea before we could see her.   
"Too late" Cackled Lottie as Bobby frowned at her.  
"I'm back guys!" Chelsea screeched as she walked to the pool area, "And I've found a new friend!..Its L...... LEXI!"  
Before I could respond Chelsea had dropped Lucas' hand and dashed straight over to me with her hands in the air.  
"I missed you soo much" She sniffled as she embraced me tightly, I seriously think I was close to losing circulation, "My bra!"  
"I missed you too Hun" I squeezed her tight before turning to whisper in my Bobbys ear, "This is the welcome back I was hoping for by the way"  
"Yeah.. I kinda fucked that up didn't I" He chuckled deeply. His accent got me every time, I'd have to get him to teach me a few words. "I'll make it up to you"


	10. Chapter 10

**Alexis' POV**  
I was sat next to Chelsea with my feet dangling into the pool, I gave Bobby a grin as he glanced at me from the other side of the pool. He seemed in deep conversation with Gary and Noah. He gave me a wink as he went back to whatever they were talking about. Chelsea was telling me about her date with Lucas, telling me about how much of a gentleman he was and that she thought she felt sparks. I felt excited for her, she hadn't clicked with anyone as of yet so hopefully this could bet he start of something.  
"I've got a text!" I yelled as I held my phone up. "Islanders, Tonight you will throw a welcome back party for the returning islanders. #Cantstayaway #backtothegraft"

"Woop!" Yelped Chelsea as she jumped up from the pool side, "I love a good party!"  
"I can't wait" I chimed in as I joined Chelsea in her celebratory dance, "Lets go get ready!"  
\-----  
The dressing room was a flurry of body sprays and excitement. Don't get me wrong, It was great to be here but aside from the odd challenge or party thrown in to the mix we literally had nothing to do but chill by the pool or stuff our faces with crisps.   
"Let me do your make up!" Priya exclaimed as I applied my usual slick of lipbalm, "We should really go all out tonight"  
"Oh go on then" I agreed. As quick as a flash Priya and Lottie were examining my face, eventually deciding between them to go with copper colours on my eyes and winging out my eyeliner. The humid air hadn't done too much to disrupt my hair which I had straightened earlier in the day. I ran my fingers along the clothes in my wardrobe, finally settling on a dark blue midi dress with a thigh high split teamed with a pair of silver strapped high heels. I had to admit that the girls had made a good job of my make up, my blue eyes seemed to shine more than usual.   
"Can I talk to you real quick?" Lottie pulled me to one side, Leading me out to the roof terrace once I had agreed.  
"Whats up?" I asked, I was so used to getting dragged into other peoples problems the last time I was here "Is something wrong?"  
"No. Not really anyway.. you know I think the world of you right? I don't want you to think I don't. I love you to pieces.. It's just.. I also love Bobby too, you know what I mean?"  
"Hmm, Do you now?" I frowned as she finished talking,   
"Please, It's nothing like that. Bobby is my best friend in here. I just wanted to make sure you knew just how much he liked you. It's been so rough for him lately and now Lucas has came in I can't help but worry..." She barely paused for a breath,  
"Are you kidding me Lottie? I've waited for a proper chance with Bobby since day one.. Do you really think I'd throw it all away now that I've got it?" I snapped as she rolled her eyes,  
"You know Lucas liked you before he left..." Lottie started,  
"But I didn't like him, not like that anyway! We had a bit flirt back and forwards, You know what its like" I rubbed my temples in frustration, "Bobby has nothing to worry about, now if you're finished I'd like to get a drink"  
\--------------------------------------  
Dance music started blaring through the villa as we all made our way outside, Chelsea linked her arm in mine as she dragged me straight to the kitchen hopeful that her craving for a gin and tonic would be satisfied. She almost deafened me when she screeched after seeing some on the counter. There was never to much drink in the villa, I suppose it was probably a good thing, this many people with drama forever cropping up could be a disaster if too much alcohol was chucked into the mix. Personally I was looking forward to a real night out with my friends where I didn't have to make one drink last me hours if I didn't want to.  
"There's my girl" I heard Bobby's thick Scottish accent behind me as he came and leaned up against the counter beside me, "You look beautiful"  
"Ah thanks gorgeous" I waved my hand in the direction of my face, "It was all Lottie and Priyas doing"  
"You don't need make up to look good, you're perfect either way" Bobby's cheeks hinted a crimson hue,   
"What a line!" I let out a loud chuckle,  
"It's true though!" His hands snaked around my waist as he pulled me to face him, "I'm so glad I got a second chance"  
"Me too" I relaxed into his chest and kissed him once on his collarbone, "You really made me work for this!"  
Bobby laughed softly but shook his head, "I'm sorry, I've been an idiot"   
"It's fine, it all worked out in the end anyway" I stood up on my tiptoes and pulled Bobby's mouth down to mine,   
"I love you" He murmured against my mouth before kissing me with tenderly,  
"God you two are so adorable" Chelsea interrupted our moment as she pushed a glass of gin into my hand smiling sweetly at me, "I'm gonna go pull Lucas for a chat, see you in a bit!"  
I waved her off as she bounced across the lawn.   
Bobby took my hand and we walked over to the firepit.  
"Can I ask you something? I cuddled into Bobby as we sat side by side,  
"Go for it" Bobby took a quick drink before placing his glass by his feet,  
"Are you worried about Lucas being here?" I studied his face as I waited for his response.  
"Nah not at all. Why? Should I be?" He looked confused as he watched me,  
"Just Lottie pulled me for a chat earlier, she seemed concerned"   
"You know what Lottie's like Babe, heart of gold but she does have a tendency to think the worst of every situation" Bobby started tracing patterns across my arm,   
"Yeah you're right. As long as you know that I'm not interested in any one but you. I just wanted to make that clear" I rested my head against his shoulder, "It's always been you, You're just my kinda guy"  
"Now who's the one using a line" I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was smiling,  
"Oh shush!" I batted his leg gently, "Come on lets go dance with the others"  
"Or we could just sneak off to the roof terrace? I don't think anyone will notice..." Bobby had a cheeky glint in his eyes as he moved his hand from my arm down to the side of my hip, giving it a gentle squeeze. Moving from my space beside him I hitched up my midi dress to my thighs so I could straddle his lap and leaned in to kiss him deeply, the sexual tension between us was obvious. Bobby grabbed both of my hips as I pushed down on him and moved my lips from his to the side of his neck, just below his ear and nipped the skin lightly causing a moan just low enough for me to hear.  
"All in good time, babe" I winked at him as I stood up and adjusted my skirt, "We've got a party to deal with first"  
\------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Bobbys POV**  
I could only imagine what I looked like right now, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.. She was such a tease.   
"Come on!" She gave me a smirk,   
"Maybe give me a minute babe, Got a bit of a situation down here" I glanced down at my lap then met her eyes,   
The look of amusement on her face was obvious as she grabbed a cushion and chucked it at me.  
"Don't keep me waiting too long, I'm gonna go dance with the girls" She chuckled as she turned on her heel and sashayed away swinging her hips more than normal. I watched every single step she took as she made her way to Chelsea and Priya, grabbing there hands as she bounced around like a lunatic with them. I loved that she just didn't seem to care what other people thought about her, because of that fact she was always 100% herself. She wasn't worried about making a fool out of herself in social situations.   
"You alright, mate?" Gary took a seat beside me, "You look a bit flustered"  
I grabbed the cushion Lexi had thrown at me and stuck it on my lap.  
"She's such a tease" I grumbled, still not taking my eyes off her.  
"We seen everything" Gary chuckled as he gave me a knowing look "How are you feeling about things? Still wanting to go ahead with it?"  
"One hundred percent, no doubts in my mind" I nodded, nothing would change my mind now.  
"As long as you're sure, just seems a bit quick is all. She's barely been back two minutes" His voice was serious,   
"You know how long I've liked her for Gaz, I was just a moron for not letting her know sooner" I ran a hand through my dreads,   
"I know mate, well good luck! I hope it works out for yous, she's a keeper!" Gary patted my back, "I'm gonna go find Lotta"   
I had confided in the lads earlier about wanting to ask Lexi to be my girlfriend, for the most part they seemed to agree that it was good idea but were warning me that putting a label on things so soon might put too much stress on Alexis considering we'd only just recently connected romantically, I got what they were saying but what we had built in the weeks up until that first kiss was huge, we could have a steady foundation to build something on.   
Cardi B's Money started blasting out of the speakers snapping me out of my thoughts just before Priya started yelling me over.   
"Come on Bobby, our time has come!" She shouted and waved me over,   
I dashed over quickly as she started lip synching the first part of the song. Lexi watched on with a huge grin on her face as I took my place by Priya and joined in with her, exaggerating every dance move.   
"Well done guys!" Chelsea cheered as we finished.   
"You did great, gorgeous" A voice came from behind me as a perfectly manicured hand was placed on my shoulder, It was Elisa.  
"Ah thank you" I turned and gave her a tight lipped smile, "Glad you enjoyed it"  
This girl was turning out to be an absolute pain in the arse.   
"Anytime" She gave me a small smirk as she ran her hand along my back, she leaned close to my ear, "Come find me when your decide you ready to ditch the little girl for a real woman"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Alexis' POV**  
I narrowed my eyes at Elisa as she ran her hand along Bobby's back, Her skin glistening in the moonlight. She leaned in close to talk but judging by Bobby's reaction it wasn't impressive as he rolled his eyes.   
"I wouldn't let her worry you" Priya interrupted my thoughts, "She's got nothing on you"  
"Hm, I'm not worried" I continued glaring at Elisa, "I'm pissed off. She has approximately five seconds to retreat before I'm going over there"  
"Keep your cool babe" Soothed Priya, "You know Bobby's not one for drama"  
"I know but I'm not about to stand here while she's all over Bobby like a rash, I'm not having it!" I clenched my fists and held them to my side, "She's walking a thin line"  
Elisa smiled at Bobby before throwing a wink in my direction and walking off to take a seat with the other girls, I had barely been back a day and this girl was going to be the one to cause me to lose it. After the amount of shit I'd be dealt in here she would be the one that sent me over the edge.  
The islanders started getting settled for bed which brought up the whole who was going to sleep next to who scenario, with so many people in the villa beds were in short supply.   
"I'll sleep outside on the daybeds" I offered, "It's not too cold, I don't mind"  
"I'll join you babe" Chelsea added excitedly her big blue eyes sparkling, "It'll be like having a sleepover! We could get snacks and gossip.."  
Damnit Chelsea! I loved her to pieces, but tonight wasn't the night for a daybed sleepover...Bobby was looking at me waiting for to respond, all I could do was shrug.  
"How about me, you and Alexis all have a daybed sleepover tomorrow instead?" Asked Priya, "I think Bobby and Alexis could do with some time together alone"  
"Oh, Bobby won't mind!" Chelsea chirped, "Tell her Bobby, you don't mind do you?"  
"Actually Chelsea..." Bobby had barely getting the words out of his mouth when Chelsea interrupted him,  
"See he doesn't mind!" She gave me a huge grin as Bobby just shook his head.  
"Tomorrow Chels" I gave her a huge hug, "I Promise, "I'll be better company after a good sleep too!"  
After about ten minutes of coaxing Chelsea was ok everything but I had somehow agreed to doing a full spice girls convert with her.  
Bobby went off to set up the daybed as I washed off tonight's makeup and slipped into a black lingerie set, my large breasts just say fitting in to the lace bralette. I wrapped the satin robe tight around me before heading out to Bobby.  
He was already under the duvet before I approached. It was a lot colder than I anticipated and i was so tempted to head back indoors in search of full length cotton pjs. Bobby held up the duvet inviting me into bed, his toned abdomen bare of any clothes. I had seen him topless many times but right now it was different. We were different. I slid the robe over my shoulders allowing it to slip to the ground, Bobbys eyes widened as he seemed to take in every inch of me. His line of sight went from my calves up to my thighs, he took in my curvy hips slightly too big for my frame before scanning my stomach and landing on my breasts that were threatening to escape the flimsy fabric that was struggling to hold them in place.   
I climbed onto the daybed with him and he draped the covers over us both, I rolled over to face him as he pulled me into a tight embrace.   
"You look amazing" Bobby murmured before placing a kiss to my forehead, "I'm so lucky"  
I grabbed the back of Bobby's head and pulled his face down to meet mine, the second our lips touched the intention on both our behalfs was obvious. I ran my fingers under the waistband of his bottoms as his hand fumbled with the clasp on the back of my top before it was flung to one side. We kept ourselves under the blankets, not wanting to share our moment with the public. Sure they'd know what was happening, but they didn't need to see everything. He explored my body with his hands before lining my body with kisses from my collarbone down to the top of my french knickers as I arched my body so he could remove them. I tugged his shorts down as he came back up and met my mouth, he pressed himself against me as my nails dug lightly into his back before biting gently on the side of my neck and pushing my thighs open which would eventually lead to the best orgasm I had ever had in my life.   
We lay breathless side by side on the day bed, finally resurfacing from under the covers for some much needed air.  
"That was worth the wait" I rolled over to Bobby and lay my head against his chest, listening to the erratic beating of his heart.   
"Definitely, I can't wait until we get out of here so we won't need this" Bobby chuckled loudly as he lifted up the covers.   
"But until then.." I rolled on top of Bobby, straddling him as I kept the covers draped over me, "We can make it work. Round two?"  
\-------------------------------------


End file.
